1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connector systems, particularly to electrical connector Systems utilizing female terminal retainers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector system featuring a high density terminal distribution wherein each pair of female terminals is held in position, respectively, by a flexible locking arm associated with the female terminal retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connector systems are known to include female terminal retainers including a plurality of rows and columns of cavities each for receiving a female terminal therein. However, in these prior art devices, each terminal includes its own lock mechanism to retain the female terminal and its associated cavity. As a result, the distance between rows of terminals carried in the retainers has heretofore been substantially large and greater than 2.54 mm.
The present invention provides alternatives to and advantages over the prior art.